Mista' J
by fallenfromthetop
Summary: Joker is bored. Harley is bored. Well...what do they decide to do?   Give the Mount Justice a nice little visit from Mista' J and his sidekick.   The image doesn't belong to me and all credits belong to the artist
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

A/N: This is my first story, I apologize if this happens to be a waste of your time, but it would be nice if you could read and tell me what you think, if this is just absolutely dumb, I promise I'll quit.

MY DARLING BETA: The Silver Pen Of Fate

Chapter 1 – Mista' J

"And the newest one is about to come out! So is the monkey ball tw – '

'SHUT UP, BAYWATCH!'

Wally turned his ginger head face to Artemis, who had a huge scowl on her face; he stuck his tongue at her, enjoyed a few moments of Artemis's reaction and continued gabbling to Robin.

'As I was saying, before I was interrupted oh-so rudely by Arty Farty,'

Artemis shot Wally an evil glare

'Monkey Ball 2000 is coming out! I mean it's been two years! TWO!'

To be truthful, Robin wasn't really listening; he was typing new encryption code for the cave security as the system was compromised a few days ago. But to ensure Wally that he was listening a tiny bit, he occasionally grunted an 'Uh-huh,' or 'Ok,' or 'Cool.'

Wally rambled on and on, until it reached to point where Robin decided to not even bother replying since Wally was so into talking about whatever he was talking about. Miss Martian watched the two of them back and forth, finally smiling when she realized Robin was just pretending that he was listening. Then she decided to ask Kaldur something,

'Kaldur, do all humans treat one another just like that?' She then pointed to Robin and Wally. Kaldur smiled slightly and shrugged,

'I know no more than you do about earth-dwellers, but I would suspect that this happens a lot.'

Artemis was looking way murderous and was sneaking up to Wally; she was planning to pour the entire contents of her drink on to Wally's hair. She remembered the last time his head was dirtied. He was so annoyed when that happened. And it was only a drop of _water._

_Drip, drip, drip_

'_Oh My God!' Wally screamed_

_Wally then started patting his head, desperately trying to locate where the drip had gone to. When he realized it was his hair he started screeching,_

'_Oh no! My hair! MY HAIR!' Then he started running towards the showers. Artemis rolled her eyes,_

'_Wally, it's a drip, you're not a girl. You shouldn't be worrying about your _**hair**.'

'_Girls dig the hair!' Wally shouted from the showers._

'_Well I'm a girl and I _**don't**_ dig the hair.'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Wait till she gets a cupful of _tea _on Wally.

Wally had no idea, since he was so desperate to explain everything to Not-Listening Robin. She was tipping the cup when the speakers came to life,

'Team, report to briefing room.'

Artemis groaned slightly, she was really looking forward to the expression on Wally's face when she tipped it all down. She lowered the cup, placing it on the wooden coffee table and promised herself that she'd do it… after they went on the mission or whatever they were to be assigned.

Robin was already at the door, his laptop forgotten, left on the sofa. He turned to the team with a smile on his face,

'Coming?' he asked, he waited until all of them dragged out themselves out of the sofas and Superboy had decided to leave the exercise room. He then walked quietly to the briefing room, well, quietly until Kid Flash zoomed next to him, waving his hand in front of Robin's sunglasses,

'HEY! Hey! Rob! I asked a question, do you like Monkey Ball mission 153?'

Robin rolled his eyes, then realized that Wally wouldn't be able to see the roll, not unless his best friend had x-ray vision. But Robin didn't really need to say anything about his eyeroll, Wally already guessed,

'So you weren't listening the entire time!'

He glared at Robin for a full minute before giving up, huffing and went ahead of the group to the briefing room. When he left, Artemis decided to join Robin in his walk, so she sped up until she was next to Robin,

'Never gets that no one wants to listen to him.' She said with a grin on her face

Robin grinned too,

'Yeah,' but then he added something just for the defense of Wally; after all he was his friend, 'Well…only sometimes.'

It was Artemis's turn to roll her eyes, Robin grinned again,

'Great idea by the way, dumping the rest of your chamomile tea on Wally.'

Artemis smiled at him,

'So sweet of you,' she said and then they finally reached the briefing room.

But their smiles soon disappeared as they saw that the room wasn't holding Batman or Black Canary. Only a man with green greasy hair and a fake red grin stretching across his face. He had Wally in a headlock, with a penknife pressed to the boy's throat. He held Wally off the floor, so his madly pedalling legs couldn't speed out of his grip

'Hello, kiddies!' he said in a happy tone,

'Uncle J. has come to visit!'

A/N Ooooo cliffy ending. Don't you all love it?

Anyways reviews are optional, but they would be nice and inspirational. After all this is my first story, so please try to reduce the flames, I really don't like having to wear fire-proof clothes.

XD

A/N So, not much to add just telling you that the italics are the mental conversations. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Joker's Debut

A/N So, not much to add just telling you that the italics are the mental conversations. Enjoy!

MY DARLING BETA: The Silver Pen Of Fate

Chapter 2 - Kidnapping

'_Hello, kiddies!' he said in a happy tone_

'_Uncle J. has come to visit!'_

'Oh, Mista' J! You forgot me!'

A sickly sweet voice had joined Joker's entrance speech:

'Harley Quinn likes parties too!' a young woman stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a domino suit, only thing was it wasn't black and white, it was red and black. She was also wearing a mask, similar to Robins. Joker grinned.

'Oh Harley baby, I'll never forget you!' he said and they joined hands, though one of Joker's hand was still pressing the blade of the knife to Wally's neck.

Robin had already pulled out two of his red and silver discs; Artemis was loading on double arrows on her bow. Robin had tensed up, anger blazing through his sunglasses. Artemis was gritting her teeth,

'Let. Kid. Flash. Go.' She said, pushing the words through her teeth, 'No one but me gets to threaten him like that.'

Robin shot her a look; it was one of those not-a-good-time-to-joke ones. Then he turned back to Joker,

'What do you want, Joker?' He said coldly. Joker was not fazed a bit by it. In fact he tutted at Robin,  
>'Oh dear Robbie poo, no manners at all to the guest.'<p>

Robin grew even angrier,

'You're _not_ a guest in here.'

Joker grinned,

'Well, it's double the fun to be a party-pooper!' He grinned at Harley,

'Harley babe! Let's blow the roof off the mountain.' Harley's smile strained even more,

'Course' Mista' J!' but then a thought came across to her, 'but wouldn't we get hit?'

Joker frowned,

'Oh dear, I missed that point,' then he started thinking.

Robin clenched his fist, he threw his first disc, Joker used a second knife to block it, the disc bounced off and hit one of the many walls. It exploded. The entire group, not counting Joker and anyone around him, was blown backwards by the force of the explosion. Joker smiled,

'No, exploding things don't mix well with small spaces.' Harley suddenly smiled a genuine smile,

'Oh, Mista' J, can't we kidnap them? It'll be even more fun!'

Then Kaldur, Superboy and Miss Martian arrived, Kaldur visibly tensed, Superboy let out a growl and Miss Martian gasped and clutched tighter to Superboy.

Kaldur decided to try and find out what the situation was; he stepped slowly towards Robin and Artemis.

When he reached their sides he quietly whispered a question that was meant for both of them,

'What is Joker doing here?'

Robin threw a quick glance at Aqualad, before returning his gaze at Wally, who during the time had paled considerably, both in fear and not much oxygen supply. Then Robin decided to reply, since it seemed that Artemis was too scared to even try answer, in fear of that she would anger Joker, and angering Joker while he had Wally with him _wasn't _a good idea.

'Joker had come to explode the mountain, but he was stopped by his partner,' Robin gestured slightly to Harley Quinn, who was waving at them, ' Dr. Harleen Quinzel, former psychologist for Arkham, mostly known as Harley Quinn.'

Kaldur's brown eyebrows furrowed,

'But, what made Joker stop?' Aqualad said, 'I don't think Joker is the type of person to change from their plan that quickly.' He added

Robin snorted slightly,

'Well exploding the mountain is no good if you are in it and Joker has multiple personalities, he changes from his plans _all_ the time, believe me.'

Aqualad nodded.

'Children.' It was Joker and he didn't exactly look happy 'It's rude to whisper behind someone's back you know." Robin looked up and glared at him, even though his glare was dampened by his sunglasses, the entire team still felt the wrath of the glare. Joker did nothing to acknowledge that he was being glared at.

'Well, now, now children,' chided Joker, 'it's time to be kidnapped!'

And him and his partner started laughing manically, Joker was still holding on to Wally though and if possible, pressing even harder on Wally's neck. A small cut was opened by Joker's blade. Beads of red blood started rolling down.

While Joker and Harley had been busy laughing, Aqualad had quietly whispered to M'gann that they needed a link, that included Wally. Miss Martian, who was a shade lighter than she normally was, nodded and quickly set up a link.

_Everyone on? _Asked Aqualad.

_Yes _(Robin)

_Same here_ (Artemis)

_Y-yes_ (Kid Flash)

_Here _(Superboy)

_Yes _(Miss Martian)

_Good, _said Aqualad, _Maybe we should make a run for it, head for the Zeta Beam Tubes? Considering that Joker is distracted?_

_No_, was Robin's immediate reply, _They have Wally and I don't think that those two will be handing him over anytime soon. He's the bargaining chip._

Then Wally had suddenly butted in.

_Uh you guys, I'm on the link too!_

_We know that, Baywatch!_

_Yeah well, you lot seem to be talking about me as if I'm not there. And can't you save me? Joker is not such a hard target. I mean, Rob, can't you just make some guns drop down from the ceiling or something?_

Robin mentally snorted.

_Ironically, I was working on it for cave security, but you were distracting _and_ annoying, so I only got three quarters of the proper code done._

Wally went quiet, but Artemis cut through the silence:

_So, what now?_

Miss Martian then decided to put in an idea.

_I could phase through the floor! I have been practicing with Uncle J'ohn, but I can only bring along one person. I can't tak –_

'So! Children, get ready!' cackled Joker 'Fire in the hole!'

Joker pushed Kid Flash to the team, then chucked a few Joker bombs at them. When the bombs hit the ground it started releasing green gas. It soon filled the room, but Harley and Joker were un-affected by it since they had both put on gas masks. When the gas started coming out Robin had urgently passed a mental thought around the link,

_Is that Joker Venom! Everyone! Gas masks!_

Robin had then put on his own, before he suddenly realized that no one replied in the link. He turned his head to see his teammates already down and unconscious.

_Miss M? Aqualad? KF? Supey? Arty? Oh no._

A crazy laugh jerked Robin out of his thoughts,

'Oh Robbie, smart boy, but not smart enough.'

Joker and his tricks.

Robin whirled around completely in time to see a pale white hand grabbing his gas mask and replacing it with a too sweet handkerchief. Robin instantly recognized the smell: Chloroform.

_This is disastrous._

Robin struggled against the effect of the gas; he fought against it for a good minute before finally submitting to the sweet smell.

_Heavy on the 'dis'_

And he blacked out.

A/N Well what do you think? It that a cliffy again? Or was that boring? Well anyways, next chapter is the start of some Robin torture (MWAHAHAHA! XD), just to tell you.

Reviews would be nice, though optional, it would be kind to tell me what I have been doing wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: The Start

Chapter 3

A/N: OMG! I'm totally sorry, I got so caught with I Will Always Be Here, I completely forgot to update. I'm not sure if this is a filler though...well...it does have some torturing...bah, enough of my rambling, read the story.

MY DARLING BETA: The Silver Pen Of Fate

'Well, well, well Batsies! Your sidekick is up first.'

Robin paled, _oh god, why always me?_

Harley grinned and pulled out five dirty rags and shoved them in to the entire team but Robin. She winked at Robin.

'We needa' hear your scream, my little bird, no raggie for you.'

Aqualad looked like he was going to throw himself against the flames if Robin wasn't pulled out of the deadly plans. Miss Martian looked the same. Artemis seemed pretty confused, but scared for him at the same time,

Robin chuckled bitterly; _Bet she hasn't seen the worse of the Gotham villains._

Kid Flash was all wide eyes and shivering, scratch that, vibrating in fear for his friend. Superboy was just plain confused.

'So, Robbie, how do you like knifes?' Joker pulled out a rusty knife, it was already coated with dried blood from Joker last killing spree 'I _love _them.' He started cleaning it off with a dirty rag.

'You wanna' know who's blood this is?'

Robin glared at Joker, but Joker just continued talking,

'Old John Farey. He was annoying, of course, not any more. His screams lasted for more than a minute. Beautiful, beautiful song.'

Joker dropped the rag to the floor.

'Let's start.'

Robin scrambled backwards, his head hitting the cage, a bolt of pain coursed through him. He had seen Joker worst torturing potential. It wasn't funny, not at all.

Joker sneered, a twisted smile blossoming on his face,

'Why so serious?'

Robin couldn't back up in the cage anymore. His eyes were widening in fear.

At first it was just silence, then suddenly, a flash of silver. The pain came unexpectedly, the knife plunging in to his flesh, searing through his skin and grazing his pale bone. He screamed, it bounced off the white washed walls and sinking in to the ears of the team. Even Kid Flash, who was sealed in a ball of plexiglass, heard the scream and cringed, unwillingly to look up to look at his friend. Joker laughed and clapped,

'Lovely! Lovely! Sing more, my little bird, SING MORE!'

Just as suddenly as his screaming began, it stopped. Robin was panting, but he definitely kept his mouth shut, refusing to let the screams from him. Joker frowned,

'No, no, no birdie, you must sing for Uncle J!'

And he reached over and he twisted the knife in Robin's arm. It sent another jolt of pain up his arm and the cut released more blood and by now it was trickling all over Robin, but this time there was no screams, he was prepared, he winced, but didn't show any more emotion than that. Joker's frown intensified,

'Bad Robin!'

And he plunged another knife within Robin, this time aiming for his thigh. A sound of tearing muscle squelched throughout the room. M'gann was sobbing, she was already as close as her could to the fire without making sure that she would pass out.

Artemis's eyes were about as far as they could go, she finally saw what Gotham villains really were, her hands were fisted around the metal bars, trying her best to comfort her friends with her gray eyes.

Aqualad was almost out of the fire's range, but as soon as he just got _too _close to the fire, he fell back and collapsed. He glanced weakly at Robin, silver eyes apologizing over and over. Robin used everything he could get his mind settled by the point that the white walls were white and _not _that there was a eight inch knife sticking out of his thigh.

Then Joker retracted the blade, anger radiating off every cell.

'You're becoming more and more like Bats! No emotion, no nerve cells!'

Robin cringed at that thought. Becoming Batman was the _last _thing he wanted to do.

**Watchtower.**

The Justice League couldn't believe it.

Picking on an honorary member's kid was one thing, but picking on an _original _member's kid was an entirely different matter. _Especially _picking on Batman's kid. Hurting Batman's kid might as well be signing your own death warrant. Batman would not rest until he was dancing on your grave.

And apparently, Joker didn't know that and instead still smiling and laughing.

Batman, on the other hand, looked like the Grim Reaper himself. Honestly, kidnapping had happened, yes, torturing too, but just never to the extent that the torturing was being broadcasted through-out Gotham and other cities.

That was new.

The room was still silent, they watched as Joker suddenly threw the knife and it pierced Robin's left arm. The JLA let out a gasp, and not moments too soon, Robin's scream came out of the speakers, it sounded too real. Batman cracked the table as all his pressure directed towards it. But the scream suddenly stopped. Then Joker's angry voice crackled out of the T.V.

'_No, no, birdie. You must sing for Uncle J!'_

Then they watched with horror as Joker twisted the knife in Robin's arm. This time he didn't scream, only a wince, but it still drew gasps from the League. Joker was angry now, _really really _angry. Joker raised another knife and plunged it in to Robin's thigh. The sound of skin tearing, no, not just skin, _muscle _tearing filled the ear of the JLA. But the emotions were kept tight within Robin. Batman had taught him well.

A raspy and annoyed voice tumbled out of the speakers.

'_You're becoming more and more like Bats! No emotion, no nerve cells!'_

Batman flinched slightly from the reaction in Robin's face when Joker had voiced that, he had guessed that would be the last thing Robin would want to happen to him.

The JLA gasped when they saw what Joker brought out next.

**Back to The Team**

A bright blue, wrist thick cable made its debut.

'TA DA!' Joker grinned while waving the cable around like a cowboy, when Harley from the other end of the room pushed the switch, the cable started crackling with electricity, it coursed back and forth around the cable. Joker seemed un-affected, well, considering he had 'rubber duckies' gloves on, it was obvious that electricity wouldn't be affecting him.

Joker opened the cage and stepped in it, the cracked the blue cable like a whip. It lashed down on Robin, searing electricity through him. It ran in to him, even though Robin was aware it was a minor shock, the pain was still intense. Unaware of it, Robin opened his mouth and let the screams all come out, the ringing.

M'gann was crying, tear pouring out as she struggled against the fire. Kaldur couldn't tear his eyes away from the convulsing body and blue lights, though his eyes were wide in shock that a such inhuman thing could be done by a human. Wally couldn't look, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clamped tight over his ears, but the screams could pierce human skin.

Artemis was too pale, she was almost tearing her skin off at her cheeks. Her eyes were glued on to Robin, she begged silently for Joker to stop, she begged and begged. But of course, she wasn't telepathic.

So all she could do, was watch.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, it took ages. Review pretty please with bat-shaped candy on the top?


	4. Chapter 4: A Breaking

**A/N: **Well guys, I guess you could call this a filler

Well…mental torture sort of counts, right?

MY DARLING BETA: The Silver Pen Of Fate

'Robin.'

The raven-haired looked up from the knife, eyeing it wearily.

The bleached face of the mad-man grinned.

'I'll let you rest, dear boy, you can watch as your friends play with me.'

The whites of the mask of Robin widened as he suddenly realized the meaning of that.

'No!' Robin hurtled himself towards the bars of the silver metal, just as Joker slammed it shut.

'NO! PLEASE!'

The Joker spun around, a mad smile appeared on his face.

'The Birdy can't stand friends being tortured? Dear, oh dear.'

'HARLEY!'

'Yes, cream pie~?'

'Spin the wheel!'

Harley grinned, bright white teeth seemed to fill the room.

'Yessiri!'

She raised a red and black hand and smacked the wheel.

It spun.

And spun.

And spun.

And it landed on the red cross that everyone knew as Miss Martian.

'MIIIIIISSSSS MAAARRRRTIIANNN!'

Superboy's head snapped up, ice blue eyes wide in fear,but he couldn't open his mouth. It was a torture to lift his head due to the kryptonite.

'M-m'ga-gann…' He muttered 'N-no….no-no-not M-m-gann…'

Miss Martian's amber eyes widened, she pressed herself as close as possible to the wall.

The youngest in the team was shouting, yelling, kicking, screaming his lungs out.

But that just made the mad-man laugh.

'Awww….the poor team.' He flashed up his duck hilted knife 'Come on, little alien, it's your turn to _**play**_!'

'Hooooooonnnneeeeey~!' It was Harley, the red and black clad woman waved her gloved hands 'Yoooooou foooorgooot the seeeeeeecooooond peeerrrrrrsooon!'

Joker grinned, yellow teeth flashing at the wheel.

'Whoops! AH! HARLEY! THE CAMERA!'

Harley's eyes widened.

'THE CAMERAA!'

The two mad-couples spun to the left where the camera was.

It was still recording, maybe a bit blood-splattered, but still working.

**Justice League**

The TV was still playing, screams and groans pouring out of the speakers.

The room was silent though.

No one spoke.

There was nothing to say.

But when the wheel spun to Miss Martian, there was a gasp.

'No.'

Martian Manhunter had instantly turned pale, then red, then purple, like it was showing his emotions.

'NO!' His hands banged on to the table 'NOT M'GANN YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!'

Wonder Woman stood up and gripped on the Manhunter's right arm.

'J'ohnn, please. M'gann is strong. She will live.'

'RELEASE ME DIANA!'

Hawkwoman also stood up and grabbed on to the Manhunter's left arm, her wings were shuddering in anger and fear that was radiating from the green Mars alien.

'Calm down, J'ohnn, doing this will do no good, the best we can do is wait. I mean, Joker is not _that _bad is he?'

Hawkwoman looked hopefully to Batman, hoping that he will try and calm the Manhunter too.

No such luck.

'He is a cruel man who plays with his toys.' Said Batman with a stotic face, his fists were still gripped in a deathly hold on the table 'He will show no mercy for the children if it is for his joy.'

'Bruce!' exclaimed Diana, her face was near tears 'How could you say that? You can see what condition J'ohnn is in!'

'AND YOU THINK I AM PERFECTLY FINE SITTING HERE? I CAN'T GET PAST THE ALIEN TECHNOLOGY, I CAN'T GET PAST THE SIGNAL! AND I AM JUST SITTING WATCHING MY SON _**DIE**_!'

For a second, the Justice League had all their gazes trained on Batman.

Green Lantern had opened his mouth to say something when the screen suddenly focused on the wheel again.

'_! Our second contestant is coming innnnn!' grinned the Joker_

The League watched as Harley slapped the blood splattered wheel.

And it spun.

And spun.

And spun.

It lands on the golden painted 'A'

Aqualad.


	5. Chapter 5: A Death

A/N: Righty, guys, I'm back! This time better than ever.

_**With tooooooooorture scenes.**_

I'm sorry though, there are no Robin torture, wait…does mental torture count?

IF SO, THEN YES THERE IS ROBIN TORTURE :D

MY DARLING BETA: The Silver Pen Of Fate

_Aqualad._

The team's heads turned towards the dark skinned teen.

There wasn't any emotions on his head, unlike M'gann, who was freaking out. Her green face was paled white, her hands were shivering.

Kaldur had already accepted that he would be part of the game.

There was no choice.

'COME ON OUT, FISHY BOY! DON'T SHY AWAY!' yodeled Joker, the rotten yellow teeth more visible than ever.

'Hooooonneeeeyyy~~~' chortled Harley 'Which _torture _set are we making?'

'Oh, let's do our FAVVV.'

'The ducky?'

'INDEED!'

They clasped together and laughed like a married couple.

Albeit a psychotic one.

Humming, Harley set to work right after she pushed off Joker. Hanging up a worn and stretching licorice rope, putting a bronze ducky like coffin in the chamber prepared. Within an hour, she was ready.

And all this time, Robin was pressed up again the edge of the cage.

Robin was very tolerant to pain.

Mentally and physically.

But when it came to hurting someone close to him...

He could never stand it, already; most of the shell he had wrapped himself in was dissolving in the madness of Joker. His worries overfilled the cup that was reserved for it.

Before Robin knew it, he realized he was scared.

The fearless Robin of Gotham was scared.

How was that even possible?

And Artemis, the brave god-like archeress, she was curled up in a ball, at the corner of her cage. Her hand over her eyes, tears trickling out. How could Joker do such thing, she was asking herself, without any remorse?

And Superboy, perhaps he couldn't move, perhaps he couldn't speak. But he could still see the horror on M'gann's face. The whimpers she was making.

He could still notice all the pain around him. He could feel the kryptonite strapped to him, taunting him, telling him that he couldn't be able to save M'gann.

He couldn't save who he loved.

And Kaldur.

Even though the calm mask was still upon his face.

Everyone knew.

Everyone knew it was only a mask.

Inside, he couldn't be more terrified than he could. All his instincts were telling him:

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to still be able to serve my King.

Then:

Why am I the one to die?

Then:

It's not fair.

Life's not fair, he told his instincts, Nothing is fair, nor just.

And so, because of this, all he was doing was leaning on his logic, hoping that would save him.

And so, that was the reason why he still had a calm face.

Then M'gann just broke. Her posture of fear was way over, instead, a look or terror, no, nothing could comprehend the look on her face.

It was just pure horror.

She screamed for her Superboy, for J'ohnn, for the team, for Kaldur.

But all the team could do was watch on.

Joker chuckled.

'That's right, my little alien. _Sing for papa._'

Superboy pulled himself up.

'L-et let go of Miss M-mart-tian.' He stuttered, his speech slurred by the kryptonite attached to his chest, his usually clear ice blue eyes were dull, with not much life in it

'R-rel-leas-se h-her.' Then he collapsed back down, spread-eagle, occasional spasms running through him.

Joker lifted a remote control, while patiently saying,

'Now, now, Supey-darling, don't be so impatient. Your time to join the game will start soon.'

Then he reached in to the cage and patted Superboy on the head, his greasy hand running through the teen's ebony hair. Joker then turned around, and with an attitude of a king, he walked towards Miss Martian.

He strapped a burning torch to himself while grabbing M'gann from the cage.

Literally pulling her, he dragged to the 50 meter pit; he shoved her in to the bronze ducky statue, and shut it.

He turned to face the traumatized teens.

'In five minutes time, a game will take place.' Said Harley, who had just walked up next to Joker, instead of her normal black and red costume, she had an electric suit cladded on.

'There are rules.' Piped in Joker 'The beautiful M'gann will take place in the rubber ducky coffin, if she isn't released by the code that Kaldur here is going to type in within two minutes, SHE WILL DIE!'

Then him and Harley smiled in unison.

'Let's start!'

Dragging Kaldur, he placed the liquorice rope in his hand. Then, bringing out the noose, he slipped it over the boy's head.

Then he pushed him off.

Kaldur had quickly adjusted to the rope around his neck and held on to the slippery liqourice rope. He knew, if he let go, he would die. He would be hung.  
>Slowly he lowered himself down to M'gann. Time was running out, from what Robin could remember, this was a lot like a historical torture scene.<p>

The Brazen Bull.

There was a camera filming the two of them desperately clinging to life.

And the rest of them just watched on.

There was silence.

As Kaldur was dangling level with the rest of them, he had to pull himself up to where M'gann was locked up.

It was slow and difficult, the rope was slippery, a few times he lost his grip and he dropped.

Artemis had screamed in horror. Robin just watched with a bland face.

And Superboy, no one could be able to describe his face.

Twisted in horror and tears, the teen just watched on as the impossible mission to save his M'gann continued.

And Robin. Perhaps he had learnt the way of setting a straight poker face while his wound bled. Also while watching his friends die at his feet.

Again. His family.

No. His friend.

They were once again dropping at his feet, while he watched helplessly in the sidelines.

'TICK TOCK! TIME IS RUNNING OUUUUUUUUUUUUT!' yelled Joker, him and Harley had set up beach chairs and pulled up some popcorn and enjoyed the show.

It was hurting, Kaldur's arms, it felt like they were falling off, the melting liqourice didn't help either.

It took effort and strength, but he finally managed to get up to the bronze statue.

Quickly, he placed all his strength in to his left hand and slowly pushed the buttons to release M'gann.

He had less than 20 seconds left.

'QUICKLY! OR SOMETHING WILL START TO BURN!'

But it was alright, he was reaching for the last button and he still had ten seconds left.

He reached for the red button.

And his hand slipped.

It was too fast, too much of a shock.

And he just dropped without any support.

And he jerked to a stop with the liquorice noose around his neck. His eyes goggled out in terror.

And he swung on the end of the rope.

With his neck snapped.

Artemis lost it. She screamed and screamed, it was the last thing in the world keeping her sane. Robin was white.

Pale white.

Kaldur was gone.

But Superboy had already forgotten about the dark skinned teen.

He only stared weakly at the statue where M'gann was locked.

Where his M'gann would die.


	6. Chapter 6: Ringing Screams

**A/N:** OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE! (how strange, I'm such a sadist, yet I am talking about love…..) You're amazing, 9 reviews in a single chapter :D JOY!  
>Oh yeah, some of you asked for spitfire (was it three of you?) and another person (sorry I forgot your name) asked for fear gas. Fear gas is in this chapter, but spitfire will be later on :D<br>But alright, as I promised, M'gann gonna' die this time }:D  
><strong><strong><br>Dedicated to TheRedSkittle for helping me all along the story, thanks Queen of Sunshine :D  
>MY DARLING BETA: THE SILVER PEN OF FATE<strong>**

Where his M'gann would die.  
>Silence seemed to love the atmosphere, all were not talking.<br>Then suddenly, the team suddenly felt that someone was missing.  
>Someone was…missing.<br>Wally.  
>They all turned towards the plexi-glass.<br>The red-head was pressed against the glass, apparently, there was a mini game going behind their backs. Wally was curled up, his eyes clamped shut. He shivered and shivered. But nothing seemed the warm the cold he was experiencing.  
>Then another spurt of murky green gas came out of the tube that was connect to the plexiglass. It ran through Wally's system in less than a second.<br>And he screamed at the sight of the Brazen Ducky.  
>Robin turned to the air filter at the edge of his cage.<br>Then he saw a murky substance got spurted through.  
>He sniffed gently.<br>Fear gas.  
>Robin pressed back against the wall. Fear gas - his worst fear. How ironic. Didn't Batman promise the last time he would ever feel the effects of the gas was in the last mission? Didn't Batman promise he would never see them drop again? Didn't Batman promise that he would be protected?<br>Robin gasped, what the heck? Why was he thinking of that? He….he would never rely on Batman to protect him. Never. It was the last thing he would want to ever do.  
>But the gas continued to seeped through his system. But instead of seeing the memories that he detested so much, hated so much. He saw the real world.<br>'Wha-?' He muttered through his lips.  
>And suddenly, there was a hiss of gas by the Brazen Ducky, then a spark.<br>And the Ducky burst in to flames.  
>Flames.<br>Flames that M'gann hated so much.  
>Flames that Mars had. Flames that M'gann was powerless against.<br>Flames that would kill her.  
>The flames were torturously slow, spreading like a slow knife with butter. It wasn't long before there were screams.<br>But they weren't just soft screams, they were screams that were amplified by speakers on the Brazen Ducky.  
>Screams that pierce through your ears.<br>'No, no, no, no, no-' moaned Superboy, he barely had any energy to clasp his ears 'No, no, no, NO, NO, NO. MGANN!'  
>Drip.<br>Drip.  
>Drip.<br>Dripping. Wally looked up from the plexiglass. Dripping. Where was the dripping coming from?  
>He wasn't the only one looking.<br>Artemis had just managed to allow a single eye peer through her fingers.  
>Drip.<br>Drip.  
>Drip.<br>It was coming from the Ducky.  
>The remaining teams gaze adverted from Kaldur and trained on to the Ducky's bottom part.<br>There was paint dripping off, the paint was dripping off from the heat the flames were radiating.  
>The paint was falling off.<br>And slowly, they all realized, the Brazen Ducky wasn't much of a Brazen Ducky, it was transparent.  
>But if the Ducky was transparent….M'gann's screaming face….<br>Would.  
>Be.<br>Revealed.  
>The tortured, the contorted face of pain. The face of a dying girl.<br>The face of M'gann.  
>First it was the lower part of the body shown, she was writhing, twitching in pain. Then it was the mid-driff, and lastly the face.<br>The mouth was screaming, the screams echoed throughout the room, her red hair was truly in fire, the burns spread at her body, consuming her like a hungry monster, killing her, destroying her.  
>An eyeball popped like an overfilled balloon.<br>And suddenly, the other eye twitched and landed on Superboy, the mouth seemed to stop screaming for a few seconds and trained directly at Superboy.  
>The speaker amplified the barely spoken words.<br>'Help…me…Co…con…or…hel….help…..'  
>Then the fire blazed over her face and mouth.<br>And the screams stopped, but they all knew, the mind would be the last to go, she would feel the torturous fire slowly overtake her systems to the very last second.  
>But for now all was fire.<br>Artemis pressed her hand against the cage.  
>This time, there were no words.<br>She slowly let her muscles go slack and let herself drop down on the ground, laying there.  
>'Stop.' She muttered 'Please! STOP!' She threw herself to the ground, sobbing.<br>Harley poked her finger through the cage and played around with Artemis's now-mudded blonde hair.  
>'Now, now darlin', not much longar'. You'll probably not live from Mista' J's games. So just life for a little longar' darlin'.'<br>She stood up again and walked her way to Joker's side.  
>'How much longer do we ROAST the girl, JJ? I wanna' see her BURNT CRISP corpse!'<br>'Just a little, creamie, just a little longer.'

ROBINPOV  
>When the paint melted, he saw not M'gann but his mother.<br>Instantly his brain told himself, it couldn't be she was already dead, from the drop. He watched it, he witnessed it, it was impossible.  
>It must be the Fear Gas.<br>But it wasn't any Fear Gas, it was modified.  
>Even though he knew that the one inside in the Ducky couldn't be his mother, he shut his eyes closed.<br>He could never stand it if he saw her die again, even if it was just an illusion.  
>So he shut his eyes.<br>But when the screams started, he excepted M'gann's feared and pain laced screams.  
>But instead, he heard his mother.<br>He heard his mother.  
>It was a terrible time now, the last thing he could stand is his mother screaming.<br>He clawed at his eyes and ears.  
>'Please,' he whimpered 'Please. Joker. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Batman. Help.'<br>Curled up in a ball, he let the tears fall out.  
>'Nonononono. Stop it. Stop it.'<br>He felt another batch of the gas trickle out of the gas tube.  
>And now, not only hearing the screams, he heard the screams of everyone. The tortured pained screams of Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Artemis, Mother, Father.<br>It all rang in his ears.  
>When he drew enough strength to look up again, he saw his mother look at him.<br>And the words came out.  
>'You…..ca….can…ne…..ver…save…..m…me…..wh….wh…why?'<br>And the fire engulfed her.  
>'NO!'<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Falling in Dark

A/N: HIHIHI! GUYS! I'M BACK!

With a whole load of more sadist stories (licks lip)

Well, a quick thing before the story starts:

MadHattress, normally, I wouldn't reply to an anonymous reviewer (I'm never sure if it is a stalker or someone who is nice enough to review :D), but your advice was just too useful, and I had to thank you. I totally know I don't put enough detail in, believe me, I have been headbanging all night and my dear TSPOF continuously tells me that there is too little content, but thanks for your advice, and I'll certainly put it to good use.

Also, thank you sooo much to: ComicChick97 (you got your fear gas :D), theGrayson (Joker Robin is coming up :D I promise), SoNoKn (MY FIRST REVIEWER! THANK IS OVERFLOWING), Inscriber (You're the one who helped me surpass my problems, thank you so much)

AND NOW! THE GRAND FINALE! (Just kidding, you guys have around 4 more chapters before this story is put to an end.) READ AND REVIEW! (actually, don't bother if you don't wanna, I don't like forcing people, cuz I like to find out my real talent through the amount of reviews :D)

**_Dedicated to ReadingIsDaBest (she or a he) had helped me gain some ideas and even gave me some too :D_**

**_BETA: The Silver Pen Of Fate_**

_'NO!'_

Joker laughed, oh never had he ever saw the bird to traumatized, so…. so tortured.

'PLEASE! STOP! I BEG YOU! JOKER! HARLEY! STOP IT! STOP IT!'

Harley merely leaned back against her chair.

'Mista' J? Did you hear a squawk? Maybe the bird needs more food, sweetie! What should we do?'

She cupped her hands under her chin and looked up like a puppy.

Joker leered at her,

'Oh, baby, you read my mind!'

He leaned over the gas pump and pressed the bright red button that said: FEAR GAS FOR DA' JOKER KiNG

'STOP IT!'

But that wasn't Robin.

It was Superboy and Artemis in synchronize.

Honestly, what surprised Joker the most was the strength that the alien could still muster to shout.

'Maybe, maybe.'

Then he strode towards the cage and let his finger's fly over the buttons.

And the Brazen Ducky opened.

A corpse fell out.

At first glance, it seemed that the body was still intact. The flesh was just darkened to a shade of brown, though the two missing eyeballs actually made the body look in a worse condition then it already was.

But it wasn't long, perhaps a minute or two before the body crumbled. It wasn't any crumble, where bits just fell off. It wasn't just a trickle. It seemed like the entire structure of the body just couldn't hold on to itself.

It just fell apart.

It crumbled down to the ground in weak ashes.

Joker grinned. Chuckled. Laughed. Chortled.

And Superboy just sat there, not sure whether his live was worth living any more.

Artemis gasped. Her hand on the ground, the only thing supporting her from falling.

'No.'

Superboy, shivering and quivering, crawled desperately the best he could to the ashes, though the attempt was weak, and nothing would prevail out of it.

'M'gann….sorry….M'gann….' muttered Superboy, it seemed it wasn't too long before he would snap with fury 'M'gann….come back…..come back…..M'gann…..M'gann…..M'gann…..'

Artemis couldn't speak.

Kaldur…..M'gann…..already the team was ripped apart, the leader, the cheerfulness.

They were all dead.

ROBINPOV

When the corpse came out.

Robin had already snapped.

Perhaps the other times was already too much. But he always had Batman at his side, gently comforting him, soothing him, injecting the antidote. But this time.

He was alone, Batman would not be there, Batman would not comfort him.

Batman would not ever see him again.

Then.

The corpse collapsed.

His mother fell apart, the dust scattering across the floor.

His mother.

His only mother.

'No…' he mumbled 'Nononononononono….Batman…..Alfred…Barabra….Bruce…help'

Curling up in to a ball, he was already lost, his senses were numb and honestly,

He couldn't careless what happened to him next.

Through his cage, he heard Artemis whisper:

'Dead. They're all dead. Kaldur. M'gann. Dead. Dead. Dead. All dead. Gone.'

And alike, next to him, he heard Superboy:

'M'gann. Sorry. M'gann. Please. Dead. She's dead.'

Dead.

Dead.

DEAD.

**_DEAD._**

Wait. M'gann? Kaldur?

But wasn't it his mother and father in the cage? Wasn't it Bruce? Wasn't it Barabra?

Slowly, the effects of the fear gas wore out.

And he saw Kaldur hanging by the liqourice like a trophy.

And M'gann.

Or at least, the remains of the bubbly martian.

'No. Nonononono. NOOOOOOOO!'

Joker leaned over the bird. Still laughing, still chortling.

'Guess da' bird's snapped hasn't he?'

Harley poked at Superboy, he was still crawling, but soon to stop.

'And hes' frieands' arent' far' off, how's the lil' Flash boy' doin'?'

Of course, Wally was pressed against the plexiglass. Eyes wide and unbelieving. Though sound couldn't pass through the special glass, more than enough of the sight had horrified and paralysed him.

He couldn't believe it, how could people do that? Just for fun? Just for revenge? They still couldn't go so far…..

'Stop it.' He whispered, as Robin drew himself in his cage 'Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!'

'Ah, well, the Flash boy is a little harder to break.' Said Joker, grimacing.

Harley instantly noticed that and walked a little closer to Joker and grinned,

'How 'bout we start' plan b?'

'Weellll….'

'Please, honey pops? Sugar candy? Mista' J?'

Joker sighed.

'Well…if you insist.' He pulled out a tattoo gun from the bag Harley had swung in front of him.

'Harley? The RUBY?!'

Harley giggled, and handed over the red 'ruby'.

Except, it wasn't a ruby.

Red and glowing. It was a piece of red kryptonite.

Known for it's dangerousity for un-mature Kryptonians, making them violent and deathly. A killing machine would be a better word. It messes with their minds and triggers the adrenaline and destroys the natural safety hold-back for Kryptonians. Because of the superbly strong wit and strength of a Kryptonian, there is a lot of strain on a Kryptonian's muscles, therefore, also adding an adrenaline rush, it would potentially kill the Kryptonian due to the strain on the muscles and body.

Which meant if Joker used red kryptonite on Superboy's body.

Superboy, because of his pre-maturity, would….

Die.

But so? He would die, that is all, there was something missing, Joker wouldn't make it so boring, just a single death, it wasn't entertaining.

But who said it was a single death.

Harley pulled out the terrifired Flash boy out of his plexiglass, but making sure to bind him to the floor so he couldn't move.

Joker held up the flashing tattoo gun.

'Let's see how well a Flash boy can do against a red Supey'

And he turned to tattoo gun on and lowered it down on Superboy…

AN: Another one of this cliffhangers, don't you love them? Well. Just telling you guys, I was planning to add a pink kryptonite in this story (makes Kryptonian show lust to the same sex) and might include rape.

But I thought, nah, that's a little bit too much.

But I dunno what you guys think, so drop by a review to tell me, I do (or do not) by the amount of people wanting it or not, so yeah, review to tell me :D

Have a cheerful and happy holiday, my dear sadists :D


	8. Chapter 8: Closed Out Death

AN: Yay! I'm back :D

With more than enough of sadism condensed in this chapter. Well…..I'm still not too sure about the pink kryptonite thing, I mean, currently, two people tell me to go for it, and another agree on the it's too much thing….so…what should I do?

_Joker held up the flashing tattoo gun._

_'Let's see how well a Flash boy can do against a red Supey'_

_And he turned the tattoo gun on and lowered it down on Superboy._

**_League Headquarters_**

Maybe Superboy wasn't mature yet, maybe Superboy wasn't a full kryptonian, but Superman with red kryptonite could potentially destroy the world, a young kryptonian, unmature, could most definitely destroy a state.

At least.

And if he could destroy a state.

A boy wouldn't be hard to break, to destroy, to rip apart.

To kill.

Was what all the League had concluded.

Kid Flash alias Wally West would not live to see Flash's face ever again.

Nor his mother. Nor father.

He wouldn't grow up to be that respected Flash that all kid's loved and looked up on.

He would die.

Then instinctively, they all turned to Flash.

There were tears streaming down his cheeks, it wasn't even funny, normally in this sort of crying, everyone would be teasing him, but right now, that type of crying was serious, if they couldn't even locate where the kids were, how could they even find them?

And then all of a sudden Flash sped out of his seat, running towards the door, but the door was locked, it was something even the Flash couldn't vibrate out of, he turned to Batman:

'Illgoaroundtheworld,Illfindwally,letmego,letmego,letmeoutoftheheadquarter. Letmego, letmego letmego!LETMEGO!'

No one could think of anything to say.

Then suddenly, something striked them.

What about Aquaman.

And Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter stood up and froze Flash in place.

He didn't seem sad, he didn't seem tortured, in fact, he seemed almost like he didn't care.

Aquaman on the other hand couldn't move.

It felt like he was drowning.

Ironic. Aquaman can breathe in water.

Quietly, J'ohnn said,

'Pull yourself together, Flash, don't run off by yourself, you will die.'

Flash turned back as much as his could in his restrained hold.

'Are you kidding me? Wait? WAIT?! RUDOLPH AND MARY IS WAITING FOR THEIR CHILD TO COME WITH THEM TO DINNER! THEIR WAITING TO SEE WALLY'S FIRST GIRLFRIEND! THEY'RE WAITING TO SEE WALLY GET MARRIED! THEY ARE WAITING FOR WALLY TO **_COME HOME!_**'

Then the Flash huffed a little and glared at the green martian in fury and continued restraining to get out of the mental bonds as soon as possible.

Martian Manhunter flinched a little from his emotions, pouring out in turmoil; it was horrible just to see one of his beloved comrades in a state that seemed to be of no return.

Then slowly, J'ohnn managed to speak out a few words against the fighting Flash.

'What can you do? What can you hope to succeed if even Batman can't define the **_STATE _**nor **_COUNTRY_** the children are in?'

'I CAN RUN AROUND THE WORLD NINE TIMES IN THREE MINUTES! I CAN SEARCH EVERY STATE THERE IS, EVERY HOME, EVERY WAREHOUSE, EVERY ROOM IN THE WORLD! LOOK AT YOU! DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR M'GANN? DO YOU EVEN FEEL ANY REMORSE YOU DIDN'T TRY TO SAVE HER? ARE YOU EVEN SAD, YOU EMOTIONLESS **_ALIEN_**!'

Then the only strands holding J'ohnn in his calmer states in his mind snapped.

That's it, went his brain, that's all that I can take.

And his green fingers slid around the slim neck of the fastest human alive.

And began to squeeze.

'_Do not,' _the Manhunter hissed '_speak of M'gann in such way, you have no right, you filthy human, you have no right at all to even touch where I was walking.'_

The Flash clawed in the air for oxygen that was currently slipping away from him.

'Le…et….g….go….o….f….me…'

'_Do not utter another word of my seemingly unshowning face, I do this for M'gann and M'gann only!'_

'Sh….ut…..u….up…..yo…..u…f….a..ce….l….es…s..bas…..tard….'

'_STOP TALKING YOU DIRTBAG!'_

And his hold on Flash's neck tightened so even the tiniest of air wouldn't make its way through the death grip.

Superman stood up within a second and tried to direct the grip away from Flash's airpipe.

'J'ohnn! Stop it! This isn't you!'

'Dirtbag. Scum. Filth. Unworthy. Dead.' Muttered J'ohnn, tightening even furth r 'Scath! MUARDS! KIFTLATES!*'

Wonder Woman couldn't take it any longer.

'J'OHNN! BARRY! STOP IT!'

The killing and struggling pair froze in mid-killing.

'J'OHNN! LET BARRY GO!'

The grip released and the Flash collapsed to the ground breathlessly trying to regain lost oxygen.

And without even letting the Flash regain some breath, Diana uttered another angry order:

'Barry. Apologize.'

Though through hesitation and pride, he muttered: I'm sorry.

And so, everything was solved. For now.

Diana sighed. She was all too upset, if she could she would dissolve in tears in Bruce's arms, she couldn't ask for more.

But right now, the last thing she would ever do is do that.

So she merely lowered her head and continued talking in a soft tone.

'Bruce.' She said quietly 'Open the doors. Please.'

The entire room fell silent.

'You can't just let Barry out, Diana. He'll tire himself to death. Batman too.' Said Green Lantern, even though confidence was just not in his words right now.

That's right.

They all forgot.

Robin. He had just snapped.

Heads turned towards Batman.

Emotionless as ever.

Was what they all wanted to say.

Bruce looked like he was about to collapsed, to fall down, he wasn't crying but he certainly was shaking all over. None of them were sure thought, whether the shaking was from sadness or anger.

But it seemed like as soon as Diana had given her consent too, he was all too ready to go.

He walked up in quiet steps and headed towards the control panel.

Everyone was silent, Flash was already next to the door along with Green Arrow and Superman.

Batman pressed three buttons quickly and tapped in a code. Then he slid his card in.

And everyone waited for the door to silently slide open.

But that didn't happen.

Batman frowned. Mistakes weren't in Batman's zone. Not now, not ever.

He tried again.

He pressed three buttons, tapped in the code and slid his card in.

Yet, the door still refused to open.

So yet, he tried again.

But it still didn't work.

Then at that time, Joker cackled on the TV.

'Oh and by the way Batsie.'

Batman turned to where he was called.

'The doors are _click-clack _locked~!'

A/N: Errmmmm…filler :D But a useful one while at it. It'll definitely explain quite some stuff later on.

Sooo, yeah, I still need more people to tell me about the crazy pink kryptonite thing, cuz if I'm planning to write it, I need to write it soon.

So yarrrr. K's then.

See you, sadist club, till next time :D


End file.
